Happy White Day!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Sequel to "Happy V Day!" The boys has to give the girls their present. What could it be? And how come Real got a cold the next day? Read to find out! Songfic: Crecendo by Stella Quintet!


**It's White Day over here...so...**

**HAPPY WHITE DAY!**

**A Sequel to "Happy V Day!" Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Suteneko sighed, "I can't believe the guys couldn't think of anything to do"

Amu agreed with her, "Seriously! Singing? Like we did? They have Logan & Real with them and they couldn't think of anything better?"

"Well Logan-chi does love music." Yaya said, joining the conversation between the two tsunderes.

Rima raised an eyebrow, "This is different from what we did, instead of us openly singing our Valentine's Day dedication to the public, they're doing it right here at the school as a private performance"

"Yeah and us sitting in a very HOT & STUFFY kabana watching it is just as romantic ne?" Utau added sarcastically.

Suteneko rolled her eyes, "For god's sake Utau, they're guys, they'll learn."

Utau sighed, "Let's pray they do."

"GIRLS!"

The girls looked up to see Kukai on stage, waving at them, his signature grin plastered on that tanned face of his.

"MAKE SURE YOU'RE COMFORTABLE GIRLS! WE'RE ABOUT TO START! SO GET READY FOR A REALLY AWESOME PERFORMANCE!"

_Comfortable?_

_IT'S FREAKING HOT IN HERE!_

"Why don't we sit under the shade of the tree over there instead?" Rima suggested, pointing to the tree a fair distance in front of them.

Amu thought over the idea, "Well…it's not too close or too far away from the stage so I guess it's all right."

The other girls agreed and hurriedly made their way to the tree to sit down. Once they did, a relaxed sigh escaped from their lips as they leaned back against the tree but unfortunately for them, their WONDERFUL boyfriends ruined the moment.

"You girls ready?" Logan asked them on his mike stand.

The girls nodded, ready.

_Don't mess it up boys…_

**Crescendo ****(Name of song)**

**Ichibyou goto ni kimi ga ITOSHII  
Zutto… mune o kodou ga hibiite iru**

You're precious every second  
Forever… my heart beat echoes

**Futari de aruku kaerimichi futo damarikomu  
Bukiyou de tsutaerarenai omoi**

Suddenly becoming quiet on our way back home together  
This clumsy feeling that can't be conveyed to you

**Ashi haya ni yuku shiki no naka  
Donna SHIIN demo sugu soba de kimi wo mite itanda**

In the four seasons that quickly pass by  
I was always watching you nearby in any scene

**Futo guchi zusamu suki na FUREEZU  
Moshimo kimi nara donna neiro wo kanaderu darou**

The favorite phrase that I hum without thinking  
If it was you, what kind of melody will you sing in

**Ichibyou goto ni yaki tsuketetai kimi wo  
Suneta shigusa mo warai kao mo  
Kimi wo irodoru subete ga ima, kaze ni mai nagara  
Yasashiku tsutsumu…**

I want to burn your figure into me every second  
Even the pouting movement and smile  
Everything about you drifts into the sky and  
Embraces calmly…

**Kimi ga hitomi wo kagayakase hanashite kureta  
Hateshinai yume egaku STORII**

You told me with your eyes sparkling  
The story that drew out the endless dream

**A****no toki kimi wa, mayotteta boku no senaka wo  
Sarige naku oshite itanda ne**

You naturally pushed my back  
At that time when I was feeling lost

**Hyaku PAASENTO ima wo ikiteru  
Kimi wa dare yori kirameite iru taiyou no you ni**

Living the moment 100 percent  
You're shining more than anyone like the sun

**T****atta hitori ni deaeta kiseki fukaku  
Kimi wo shiritai kizutsuite demo**

Deeply feeling the miracle of meeting that one person  
I want to know about you, even if I get hurt

**Ichibyou goto ni kimi ga ITOSHII  
Zutto…mune no kodou ga hibiite iru  
Itsuka wa kitto tsuyosa to iu tsubasa wo hirogete  
Mamori tsuzukeru  
Dare yori kimi wo**

You're precious every second  
Forever… my heart beat echoes  
Someday I'll spread my wings called strength and  
Continue to protect you  
More than anyone else

**(The one in bold is the one they're singing, the underlined is the translation of the song)**

Despite the cool shade the tree was providing, the girls could feel their faces becoming very VERY warm. They started to fan themselves with their right hands in attempt to cool off.

A long blue tail swishing from side to side before the girls, caught their attention," So how was it?"

They looked up to see Ikuto sitting in the tree, looking at them, waiting for their answer. The girls looked at each other then Ikuto again, then at each other again.

"Uhhmm…"

"We…"

"It was…"

"Really…"

"I..."

"You girls wouldn't happen to be speechless would you?"

They looked up to see Real with a very IRRITATING smirk on his face which really pissed off the stray cat authoress.

"Real?"

"Yes?"

"You know that you're my servant until the new chapters for my stories come out right?" Suteneko asked him, the small bell hanging around her neck glowing a soft life as she spoke. **(Logan-kun gave Real to me as a servant to use to help me with my workload. I've been so busy that it's hard to write chapters now!)**

Real sweatdropped, "Does that mean you have an order?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I do. Go to the nearby river, take off your clothes, leaving only your boxers on, jump in and don't come out till I come and order you to, understand?"

"I would laugh if she didn't say it so seriously…" everyone besides Real thought in unision.

"Okay?" Real answered uncertainly

_Weird order…_

"Then I'll be going then…"

Everyone waved their goodbyes as Real walked away.

"Suteneko-chan?"

"Yes Logan-kun?"

"Why did you ask Real to do that?'

Suteneko simply answered, "His smirk was irritating me."

Everyone sweatdropped at her words.

_Seriously?_

"Uhmm so how was the song?" Nagi asked the girls in attempt to change the subject.

"MINNA!"

Everyone turned to see a girl waving at them. She had long dark midnight blue hair, midnight hazel cat-like eyes,black cat ears and tail .

xXxNekoxChanxXx?

She was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue writing saying "Evil & Pie Just Go Together!", a grey skirt with striped black and white leggings, and black combat boots.

The blue crazed cat girl pounced and with her long arms, she managed to glomp all of them into one huge hug.

"MINNA! YOU WERE SO GREAT BACK THERE! HAPPY WHITE DAY!"

"You saw?" Suteneko asked

"YUP!"

Utau twitched slightly, "Will you stop shouting already? You're bursting my eardrums."

"WHAT?"

Logan chuckled as wrapped his arm around the back of Neko-chan's neck and pulled her into a headlock.

"Don't be mean to Utau-chan."

"NII-SAN! LET ME GO!"

Logan smirked at her before giving the most irritating gesture a brother could ever give to his sibling, the dreaded noogie.

"NEKO-HIMI! HELP ME"

Suteneko snickered and shook her head.

"Save yourself Neko-chan."

"NO!"

Suteneko ignored her cry and snickered as she watched Neko-chan desperately try to get away from her big brother.

"NII-SAN! LET ME GO!"

**With Real…**

Real called for his mistress once more, "Sharmila-sama!"

_This was the 5th time already…_

He had called her 5 times and still no answer.

"I'M HALF NAKED IN THE WATER!"

Real did as what he was ordered to do, wear ONLY his boxers in the water.

"IT'S COLD DAMN IT!"

The water was so cold that his teeth was chattering and his body was shivering. And finally, he sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

He sneezed another 3 times, growing more impatient; he called again, "I'LL GET A COLD AT THIS RATE!"

"SHARMILA!"

**With Ikuto**

Ikuto's cat ears appeared and perked when he heard Real's yell.

"That sounded like Real…"

He turned to go and find the offline persona but stopped short when he heard Amu call him, "Ikuto! I have chocolate teriyaki!"

_Chocolate teriyaki?_

Ikuto turned and ran to where Amu was.

_Chocolate teriyaki! Here I come_!

**With Suteneko**

Suteneko scratched her head, "Hey Rima?"

"Yeah?" Rima answered, turning to her.

"Did I forget something?"

Rima raised an eyebrow at her question, "I don't know did you?"

"I don't know either, I can't remember."

"It probably wasn't all that important anyway. So don't worry about it."

"Yeah you're probably right."

_I still feel like I'm forgetting something…_

**And that was how Real got a cold the next day; Suteneko forgot him, Ikuto forgot him, Neko-chan made everybody else including his own twin brother to forget him. Wow it was all the neko people's faults eh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
